


Вингардиум Левиоса или Иллюзии Хогвартсва

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Humor, Love/Hate, Magic, Mini, Now You See Me - Freeform, PG, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Romance, School, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: По приглашению Мерритта МакКинни Дилан Родс возвращается в Хогвартс, где когда-то погиб его отец, чтобы стать преподавателем. Он старается привыкнуть к новому Хогвартсу и знакомится с лучшими студентами разных факультетов Дэниэлом, Хенли и Джеком, которых связывает не дружба, но общая тайна. Именно эта тайна становится их пропуском в секретную организацию "Око", что занимается подпольной борьбой с нечестными магами и магглами. А за ними уже ведёт охоту убийца великого Лайонела Шрайка...





	Вингардиум Левиоса или Иллюзии Хогвартсва

Когда двери Хогвартса распахнулись перед ним, Дилан жадно вдохнул знакомый запах старины и ощутил приятное волнение. Он был уверен, что не захочет оставаться, но сейчас, слыша смех студентов, видя их суету и счастливые лица, он понял, что наконец-то вернулся домой.

Его вещами должны были заняться эльфы домовики, так что сам, в прошлом выпускник Хогвартса а теперь преподаватель Трансфигурации, поправил кудрявые волосы и шагнул в холл под роскошные тяжёлые своды величественного замка. Недолго думая, Родс двинулся по коридору, вспоминая по памяти, где находится вход к лестнице, ведущей в кабинет директора. Дилан понимал, что ему следовало поприветствовать его и извиниться за то, что не смог посетить церемонию распределения. 

Неспешно бредя по знакомым коридорам, Родс только успевал уворачиваться от пробегающих мимо второкурсников, которые размахивали палочками, учебниками или бросали друг другу надутую как мячик жабу.

Магия была везде, вот в чем заключалась прелесть величественной школы магии и волшебства Хогвартс.

Дилан Родс до сих пор славился, как один из лучших студентов Гриффиндора своего выпуска. Капитан и лучший ловец команды по Квиддичу, староста и один из лучших в плане успеваемости, сдавший все СОВ на отлично, Дилан всегда любил получать всё или ничего, а потому во всем и всегда, благодаря амбициям и старательности, он был лучшим. Теперь же он вернулся в Хогвартс, но уже как преподаватель. Недаром, после окончания школы, он несколько лет посвятил развитию магии как науки и искусства. 

Первое знакомое лицо он увидел, когда не смог побороть соблазна и пришёл к столовой, чтобы полюбоваться звёздным потолком, под которым обедал и ужинал с друзьями семь долгих лет. Альма, всё такая же стройная и красивая, с аккуратно собранными светлыми волосами, под стать жёлтому галстуку, вышла из столовой и на миг замерла, увидев Родса. Внезапно её губы изогнулись в улыбке, и она порывисто обняла Дилана, но тут же отстранилась, понимая, что студенты могут увидеть.

– Дилан! – радостно и несколько смущённо поприветствовала она, лучезарно улыбаясь. – Так ты… согласен?

– Стать лучшим преподавателем Трансфигурации за всю историю школы? – спросил Дилан, получая за это дружеский тычок в плечо. – Я просто не смог отказаться! А ты у нас? – он вопросительно нахмурился.

– Декан Хаффлпаффа! – гордо провозгласила девушка и вскинула головку. – Раньше староста, теперь декан. Логично?

– Всё логично, – закивал Дилан. – Я тоже мечу в деканы, ты же не думала, что рядовым преподавателем буду?

Девушка покачала головой и весело рассмеялась. Хоть что-то в этом мире не менялось, а именно напускная самоуверенность Дилана Родса

– Пошли, организую встречу с остальными, – она взяла друга под руку и потянула его за собой.

 

– Сколько всего тут было, – произнесла Альма, когда они неспешно прогуливались по школьному двору. Лёгкий и тёплый осенний ветерок трепал её волосы и приятно щекотал кожу лица. Солнце уже было высоко в небе, прогревая землю, словно балуя всех своим теплом перед долгими зимами. – Помнишь?

– Помню, – кивнул Дилан, засунув руки в карманы и смотря на сидящих на траве студентов, обложившихся учебниками и пергаментами. – Слизеринцы общаются с гриффиндорцами? Раньше это было в новинку, помнишь?

Конечно же, Альма помнила свою дружбы с гриффиндорцем, хотя сама она была студенткой Хаффлпаффа. Лучшей студенткой, конечно же. Помнила она и то, что в один день дружба с Родсом переросла во взаимные точки, неприязнь и ругань, особенно когда эго Дилана взяло верх в их общении.

– Сейчас все стали более лояльными друг к другу, – пояснила Дрей. – Но конфликты, особенно во время квиддича, случаются. Межфакультетное соперничество – дело обычное. 

Дилан слушал подругу и задумчиво смотрел по сторонам, вспоминая, как они сидели под деревьями, как практиковали заклинания и движения палочками. Вдалеке виднелся стадион, где Родс проводил столько времени, когда попал в команду. Он тренировался и тренировался, пока не добился своей цели: стать лучшим. 

Навстречу им вышли двое студентов: молодой и кудрявый парень с гриффиндора и красавица с Хаффлпаффа, чьи волосы играли золотом в лучах осеннего солнца. 

– И он моментально растерялся, стоило мне только его поймать на слове, - похвалился кудрявый парень. – О, профессор Дрей!

– Доброго дня, профессор Дрей, – улыбнулась его спутница. – Ну ты и хвастун…

– Я должен быть лучшим во всём, Хенли.

Эти слова настолько поразили Родса, что он даже обернулся вслед паре. Чем-то этот амбициозный парнишка напомнил ему самого себя в школьные годы. 

– Это Дэниэл Атлас, – улыбнулась Альма. – Один из твоих, при этом староста. Девушка тоже, её зовут Хенли Ривз. Запомни их, по всем вопросам ребята готовы помогать. 

Дилан улыбнулся. Внезапно он увидел впереди ещё одного своего давнего знакомого. Декан Рейвенкло, он же преподаватель Защиты от Тёмных Искусств, Мерритт МакКинни о чём-то довольно весело общался с молодым черноволосым студентом, и Дилан в очередной раз удивился тому, как Мерритт всегда доброжелателен со всеми, кроме одного студента. Некий Дэниэл Атлас, о котором Родс уже был наслышан, профессор МакКинни выбрал жертвой для своих лучших колкостей и язв.

– Он тоже скучал, – улыбнулась Дрей, словно прочтя его мысли.

Мерритт стал старше, это было видно по новым морщинкам на его лице. Однако даже под мантией угадывались очертания крепкой здоровой фигуры, а бодрое выражение лица МакКинни позволяло назвать его мужчиной в самом расцвете сил. 

\- … и если, Джек, – расслышала пара слова Мерритта, обращённые к студенту. – В учебнике написано, что так делать не нужно, то так делать не нужно. Это ведь не очень сложная истина, не так ли?

– Это был эксперимент, – оправдывался парнишка, и щёки его вспыхнули румянцем смущения. – Зато теперь в проекте я смогу пояснить, чем чревато нарушение правила! Ведь нельзя просто ограничивать, надо обосновывать то или иное отступление! 

– Джек Уайлдер, – пояснила Альма Дрей несколько изумлённому Родсу. – Староста Рейвенкло и лучший ученик курса. Такой же сильный и достойный, как Атлас и Ривз, мы писали тебе о них. 

– Проблемный? – уточнил Дилан.

– Нет, – отмахнулась девушка. – Просто вчера они с другом, вполне талантливым студентом Уолтером Мебри, едва не спалили кабинет, когда проверяли усиление концентрации порошка сиреневых цветов в зелье. Сам понимаешь, для последнего курса это чревато. 

Дилан усмехнулся. Он на своей памяти подобное устраивать пытался не раз и даже не два. Порой даже успешно. Правда, не на выпускном курсе. 

Наконец-то Мерритт заметил пару, чуть улыбнулся и кивнул, а затем вновь обратился к студенту:

– Идите, мистер Уайлдер, и я надеюсь, что вы с мистером Мэбри меня поняли!

– Да, сэр, понял, - ответил парнишка и развернулся, приветственно кивнув Альме.

– Наивные дети, – фыркнул Мерритт, когда юноша отошёл, и протянул Родсу руку. – Но все мы, парни, были засранцами в их годы.

– Все мы? – вскинув брови, спросил Дилан и указал на Альму, намекая, что не только он тут далеко не ангел.

– Она была зайкой, – заверил Мерритт. – Имей совесть, Дилан. Ладно, пойдём, нас ждут.

Мерритт махнул рукой, увлекая пару за собой, и все вместе они направились обратно в здание школы. Молча дойдя до учительской комнаты, Мерритт щёлкнул пальцами и попросил мужчину в шлеме на одной из картин передать директору, что Родс прибыл. Пока они ждали, Дилан гулял по комнате, изучая её. Ему довелось пару раз быть тут, когда помогал учителям, ну или когда получал нагоняй. У него была довольно бурная юность, и при этом Дилан Родс всю свою юность тактично скрывал от большинства студентов и учителей, что состоит в родстве с самим Лайонеллом Шрайком, великим волшебником и бывшим директором школы. 

– Ну вот мы в сборе… Он уже идёт, – сообщил МакКинни, потер руки. – Все уверенны, что согласны?

Альма и Дилан переглянулись и уверенно кивнули. Мерритт улыбнулся: теперь они должны были стать частью чего-то нечто большего. Дверь отворилась, и на пороге показался директор школы.

– Доброго дня, – улыбнулся Таддеуш Брэдли.


End file.
